Edwin Higginbotham
Edwin Morgan Higginbotham (born 10th February, 1984) is one of the main characters in The Elegant Life. He lives in an apartment in Leicester with his roommate, Charles Francis Delafontaine; and their cats Carson and Nelson. Early Life Although not much of his early life and childhood is known, some elements of it are. He lived and spent most of his childhood in Higginbotham House, Essex. The family manor. He lived with his bacon-loving father, Augustus, his strict mother, Agatha; and his younger brother, Gabriel. Iraq War At age 18, he left Higginbotham House to serve in the war. Here, he met a Russian soldier, Drodovich Stridodovich. When Drodovich was about to be shot by an enemy soldier, Edwin jumped in the way and took the bullet. Drodovich, from then on, was purely indebted to Edwin. Living With Charles After Iraq, he went to study politics at Cambridge, where he met Charles Delafontaine, his future roommate and best friend. After graduating in Cambridge, Edwin and Charles bought a flat in Leicester. They spent their time spending their wealthy fortune on tea and crumpets. Edwin and Charles, after so much time spending loads of money on thousands of crates of crumpets, they became bankrupt. So they decided to get a job. They tried working at a steak house in the centre of town, but got fired quickly due to them only knowing how to "cook" tea and crumpets. Luckily, when Edwin went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, he found a million pounds in the top cupboard. They happily celebrated afterwards. One day, they were bored (due to Edwin losing the TV remote), so they decided to buy a laptop from peasant Coffy Leland. Charles spent 5 hours on the laptop, trying to figure out how to use it. It is unknown if they got rid of the laptop. Sometime later, when news that his former bodyguard in the Iraq War, Drodovich Stridodovich, had "died" in a car crash (it was later revealed that he survived), he, Charles and Coffy celebrated his life with a Tek-Wok (yoghurt sandwich). Charles was later arrested for the "murder" of Drodovich and put in prison. When Edwin read the news and discovered that the man who attempted to kill Drodovich was a man who looked like Charles and had the same name, but he was not the 'real' Charles. The police had got the wrong Charles. Edwin and Coffy rescued him and took him home. Sometime later, they got a talking cat, Carson. Edwin eventually discovered that Drodovich was alive all along, and that the one who tried to bomb him was Captain Charles Tyler from the Iraq War. Together, he and Charles built a talking super-computer: Professor Cushion. Likes And Dislikes Likes * Tea and crumpets: His favourite meal ever, Edwin and Charles have it all the time. In town or at home, tea and crumpets anywhere. * Smoking: Edwin is a regular pipe smoker. He accuses people of smoking and tells them to stop, even though he does it himself, clearly making him a hypocrite. * Television: Edwin loves television. His favourite TV show is Downton Abbey, though it has not truly been confirmed (it is speculated because it was he who named Carson the Cat after the character Mr. Carson in Downton Abbey). Dislikes * Coffy Leland: Edwin's "arch-nemesis", he hates Coffy for an unknown reason. It is likely the reason why he hates him will never be confirmed. * Being Lied To: Sometimes when Charles tells Edwin at least a white lie, Edwin would get furious. As an example, the time when Charles told Edwin that his grandfather had a luxury yacht, when it was just a narrowboat. Plus when Drodovich was revealed to be alive all along, Edwin was happy, but at the same time furious. * His Time In The Army: '''Edwin was horrified by the things he saw while in the Iraq War. He is a victim of shell shock. Trivia * Edwin has a brother named Gabriel, who ran away to Switzerland to escape his strict family. * The actor who plays Edwin, '''Aydan Woodward, also voices Carson The Cat and portrays Coffy Leland. * He is a victim of shell shock, due to being left mentally scarred after the Iraq War. Category:Gentlemen Category:Iraq War Veterans Category:Higginbotham family